


News Print

by DominicKnight



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominicKnight/pseuds/DominicKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mackenzie's father finds out about the engagement before Mac can tell them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	News Print

**Author's Note:**

> Another lovely prompt from thenewsroomprompts! Enjoy!

It’s 4 AM when her cell phone rings. Mac’s arm sticks out from her comforter and gropes for the device on the nightstand. She barely registers who’s calling and answers, thinking it’s an emergency from the alert desk. “Hello?”

“Mackenzie Morgan McHale, would you like to explain yourself?” A strong North London accent came over the phone.

Mac sat up, hearing her father use her full name. “Dad, what are you talking about?” She felt Will shift next to her, probably curious why she was up a few hours before they really needed to be.

“This headline, Mackenzie. And I quote, ‘McAvoy and McHale Engaged.’ I hope this is an elaborate joke to send me to an early grave,” he said. 

Slipping from Will’s bed, Mac grabbed her MacBook and headed into the kitchen. It only took a few moments for her to find the first article. She stared at the headline.

“I can’t imagine the one-inch text is lying to me.”

“… It’s certainly not lying… I meant to call you. I didn’t think they would report something so minor.” Mackenzie rested her head in her free hand as she scrolled through the websites. “I’m sorry.”

“You know how I feel about him, Mackenzie.” 

“… I’m not some sixteen-year-old girl you need to protect.” Mac knew he was just being protective, but that didn’t stop her from feeling like he was overstepping his boundaries now that she was in her 30s. 

“If he hurts you again, he’ll have to answer to me.”

“I broke up with him the first time. And I can assure you we have no intention of breaking this off.” Mac sighed, wishing her father would sweep this under the rug. “I love him.”

“Christ.” He sighed heavily.

Mac could only imagine he was downstairs in their kitchen trying to keep quiet. “Dad?”

“I won’t tell mum. Call later and inform her yourself. I’ll feign surprise.”

She smiled. “All right. Love you. Talk to you later.” Mac hung up after hearing her father respond. Shutting off the laptop she left it on the counter and crawled back in bed. 

Will’s arms snaked around her and pulled her close. “He still hates me, doesn’t he?” Will’s breath gently tickled her neck.

Mac smiled. “No matter how many times I tell him I hurt you.”

“I love you.”

“You better. Otherwise you’re stuck with me, Billy,” Mac said, holding her hand out so they could both look at her ring. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Will’s hand slid up her arm to hold her hand.


End file.
